Skyrim: Harkon's Defeat!
by hollardude
Summary: Harkon Fight Retold! I wasn't very satisfied with the way the whole fight was set up. So, here's a retelling of it and how it would've been played out in my head! Enjoy! When the Vampire Lord is at his most powerful, The Dragonborn and Serana will fight for their lives in this Legendary fight! Who will stand and who will fall? T or M-17 , Hype, Some gore and JoJo References!


_Hello Everyone!_

 _Hope you enjoyed the Alduin fight I made and this is now the newest one to come out! Everything in this is just something I wasn't satisfied with, and now we open the curtain. Please enjoy and have a great day! Also try to find the references!_

 **The Curtains of Time move...**

 **The Dragon...**

 **The Night Maiden...**

 **These two stand together against all odds...**

 **Either be Demons or Gods, Monsters or humans...**

 **These two will face the Night Lord...**

 **They will stand not alone...**

 **They stand with friends in arms...**

 **They stand together...**

"We're approaching to the Castle now!" Isran said as he and the Dawnguard cheered in victory. However, only two people remained silent...

Serana, A Daughter of Coldharbor and the Daughter of Lord Harkon. Her vision looked at the ripples of the water as the boat moved. "Are you alright, Serana?" The voice that caught her attention belonged to only one person. Her red vampire eyes made contact with his blue nord eyes that were behind his iron helmet. The Dragonborn took it off to show his face to her.

"I've been giving it much thought..." She was in a perplexed situation at this moment. "But, my Father needs to be stopped." Her mind was still in the dark...

The Dovahkiin gently placed his hand on hers, getting her attention. "Serana, do you remember when you asked me about my family?" She nodded. "My mother died when I was young, and my father passed away peacefully on his last breath... I thought I was lost..." His memories where painful... "But, then... When I came to Skyrim, I met many good people that became my friends... I made a new family." He placed his helmet back on. "And you, Serana, are part of it..."

The Vampire could only smile as a tear slid on her cheek. "Thank you. That honestly means a lot to me..."

"You're welcome." His lips curved into a smile. The two stood up on the boat, seeing Castle Volkihar right in front of them... "Once we step inside, there is no going back..." He placed Auriel's Bow on his waist belt and locked it in so it wouldn't fall off, along with Sun Hallow Arrows on his waist as well.

"I know..." Serana took a deep breath. "Let's go!" Everyone stood out of the boats to examine the castle... Isran stopped in place, looking at his comrades again.

"My friends! What is happening now, is a glorius day!" He spoke highly. "For this day, we battle Lord Harkon and his forces! We will take his life! This is not just for us... But for the people of Skyrim, Skyrim herself, and Tamriel!" The Dawnguard gave a powerful scream of victory at their side, charging in at the enemy!

Gargolyes started charging in with Isran simply slamming his warhammer on one their heads! The Dovahkiin ran off Isran's back to jump over with a flip, swiftly turning around to cut the beast in half!

"Archers!" Sorine called out as she wielded her crossbow with others! They all fired at the enemy piercing both Gargoyles and Vampires everywhere on their bodies! Some vampire pawns still stood, but Serana was swift! She unsheathed her dagger slicing many of them in vital areas of the body, but knew they would regenerate. With her magic - Serana casted ice spikes to enter their skulls and hearts! The Dovahkiin went to her side to share a quick nod.

They ran to the door of the castle, only seeing it was locked. "Dammit! I don't have a key!" Serana cursed.

"I do!" Gunmar smirked as the armored trolls stood behind him. Everyone backed away as the trolls started taking down the door! The trolls simply tore the door apart, piece by piece as nothing was in their way now. "CHARGE!" Was all Gunmar shouted with everyone doing just that!

The Dovahkiin and Serana ran forward then jumped over the railing, taking down two vampires at the same time! One was about to stab Serana with a steel blade, but was stopped by a steel bolt! The Vampire saw this then looked at Sorine who winked at her, only making Serana smile. Many of the vampires in the castle were taken down, as one of the Dawnguard cut off its head with her blade!

Others were pierced with bolts, as more were killed with blades! They were no more... Just one was left... Serana pulled the chain of the metal fence that blocked their way... Isran was about to go, only being stopped by The Dovahkiin. "What's wrong?"

"Isran... Thank you..." He said to him. "But this fight is Serana's and mine..." He was confused, not knowing why. The Dragonborn turned to face him... "When I met Serana in that cave, I knew that we had a destiny together that must be made... And it's that time now..."

"He's right..." Serana stood by his side. "Please Isran... This is our battle..."

The Leader of the Dawnguard stood there for a second thinking of the situation... He only sheathed his warhammer then lifting his hand up with The Dragonborn doing the same. The hands swung as they hit each other, then placed in a grip lock. The two made eye contact as Isran smirked. "Comeback alive..." His vision went to the vampire. "Both of you... We'll wait for you outside."

The Dragon and The Vampire stood there side by side... They nodded, walking up the stairs...

The doors open to show the place where Harkon was... Harkon stood at the fountain in the room, his back facing them. "Serana, my darling," He was calm at the moment, staring into his sword. "I see you still favor on keeping a pet." The Dragonborn and Serana stepped forward, facing her father...

"You know why we're here." Serana said gripping her dagger tightly.

Harkon simply frowned as he sheathed his blade. "Of course I do..." His body changed to many bats, going from the altar fountain to the upper level. He sat on the railing, just looking at them with his legs crossed and a bored expression on his face. "You disappoint me, Serana. You've taken everything I provided for you and you've thrown it all away for... THIS..." He pointed at The Dovahkiin. "Pathetic human..."

"Provided for me?" Serana question, pointing her dagger at him. "ARE YOU INSANE?!" Harkon quirked his eye brow. "You destroyed our family. You've killed other vampires. All over some prohecy that we barely understand!" The Vampire got in a stance of battle, holding the dagger in a reverse grip. "No more... I'm done with you! You will not touch him!"

Harkon didn't say anything, but... Started to chuckle, then laugh... He stopped suddenly, teleporting again to the right side of the room walking slowly. "So it seems this dragon bears fangs..." Again he teleported to the other side, walking on the railing with perfect balance. "Your voice drips with the venom of your mother's influence. How... Alike you've become."

"No!" She shouted at him. "Unlike her, I'm not afraid!" Her fist tightened as it shook... Deep down maybe she was still afraid, but now she must overcome it! "I'm not afraid of you! Not anymore!"

"I see." He closed his eyes for a moment, then looked at the Dragonborn. "And you..." Harkon jumped off the railing, simply walking with his arms crossed. "It appears I have you to thank for turning my daughter against me..."

"This is a price for you to pay!" He was angered at the vampire, pointing his Skyforge Steel Sword at him. "The price was the hatred of your neglect!"

"A small price to pay for the betterment of our kind."

"Your kind is a blight on this world!"

"Yes, yes, always the noble Vampire Hunter." He shrugged it off. Harkon stopped walking as he made eye contact with the Nord. "What happens next when you kill me? Is Serana next? Or her mother?"

The Dragonborn didn't answer him, only standing there making eye contact with him... "I would NEVER harm her... Serana, is too important to me!" Before Harkon could speak, he kept talking. "Everyone I know in Skyrim is counting on me... They believe in me... And I believe in them!" Serana's eyes widen at this. "Just like me and Serana... We believe in each other!"

"He's right!" Serana agreed with a voice of confidence.

"Then my daughter is truly lost..." Harkon looked down. "She died the moment she accepted a mortal into her life..."

"Enough of this!" The Dragonborn shouted. "This ends here!"

"Fair enough... But," He held a finger. "I will give you... One. Last. Chance, to give me the bow..."

The Dragonborn stood there, not an answer in his voice... Until he came up with one. "You can... Go to Hell!" Harkon only got upset with his answer! He stood in a stance as he gripped his sword like someone who has trained since the day they were born!

"VERYWELL THEN! YOU LEAVE ME WITH NO OTHER CHOICE!"

Harkon swung his blade with such strength that it caused The Dragonborn to stumble back, even though he was prepared for the strike! He knew Harkon was on a whole different level than him... Serana moved in to strike swiftly with her dagger, but her father knew her movements. With quick reflexes, he grabbed her wrist to disarm her as he threw Serana into the wall! "Too easy..."

"Not likely!" The Dragonborn slashed at Harkon, being minimally wounded but healed. Harkon back handed his face so hard he was sent flying into the wall! So much power... In one single individual. "Damn you!" The Dragonborn jumped from his place as he slashed at Harkon many times with a kick to his neck! The Vampire Lord went through a pillar, but stood up on his legs.

Serana casted many ice spikes that pierced through Harkons body, even his throat! But the man didn't even flinch...! He simply took out the spike in his throat then licked his blood on it. The hole was regenerating with the spikes breaking to little pieces, causing Serana to try and think! However the Dragonborn took his stance, sword in hand, shield on arm and legs apart!

"Taking your battle stance? Are you seriously going to keep on fighting? No matter what you do or how hard you struggle, a human's effort always has a limit! What you do or how many times you get up... IT'S USELESS USELESS USELESS USELESS USELESS **USELESS!-!-!** " He shouted to them as he surged a powerful lightning spell from the tips of his fingers with the wind circling his feet! The air was pressured at an intense rate! "A mere Monkey cannot best a Lion! And you, Serana are that Monkey! You seriously think you and your pathetic friend can out match me?!"

"You're damn right we can!" The Dragonborn answered. "There's something...! You don't know about me... Harkon!" The Vampire lord looked at the warrior... True, his soul was different from the rest, but he was still nothing but a human! What would make him so special?! In his rage, he fired the lightning right to them as it sended waves of pain through their flesh!

Harkon threw The Dovahkiin at the sealed door as he stopped electrocuting them. His feet slowly guided him to the coughing warrior, who was now being choked! His hands... So cold! He looked closely to see Harkon was actually freezing him just from a touch! "Tell me! What makes a _WORTHLESS_ , _SIMPLE AND PATHETIC_ piece of scum like you so special?!"

"Just you watch!" He punched the Vampire in the face so hard it caused him to step back as he got the chance to attack! "SERANA!" He called out with the Vampire Maiden firing a volley of ice spikes again! The Dovahkiin loaded up Aurial's Bow with three Sunhallowed Arrows, firing directly at his body and the face!

"You little-"

 **"FUS RO DAH!"** He shouted powerfully at the Vampire lord, causing him to fly out the room and straight to the garden! "That will teach you...!"

"You okay?!" Serana ran up to him in concern. "That must've been heavy..."

"Good thing he didn't know that much about me, like you do."

"Believe me... I couldn't believe it myself when I first knew..." She gave a light warming smile.

"It's incredible..." They're eyes widen to see Harkon standing at the open wall... Pieces of metal sticking out of him... Holes everywhere in his body as well with smoke from the blazing sun. "To think that you of all people... You are The Dragonborn..." His body turned into many bats going from the previous spot to the next. Sitting on the upper railing of the right side. "It's remarkable... You could've been something great... Instead you choose to be... THIS!"

"I like the way I am now..." He told him. "And believe me, there's more than that!"

"Oh I hope so..." He teleported again. They ran to the hole in the wall, seeing Harkon standing on a gargoyle statue on the wall. "For you see... I've grown bored for so long... But now that I know I'm fighting against the legendary Dovahkiin. Things just got fun!"

"Damn you..."

"Father..."

The Vampire Lord simply chuckled at this... He knew that it would be time. "The Wheel of Fate is turning." His face became a twisted grin. His body began to be covered in a black mist, bats covering him in every inch. A hand shot out of the mist as well with an entire new body! He punched The Dragonborn right in the face as he was sent flying through the doors. **"Is that the best you can do?!"** He transformed... Into his true body as a Vampire Lord...

"Oh no!" Harkon saw his daughter running, only to grabbed her from her cowl. "C-crap!"

 **"Such a disappointment..."** He threw his daughter out of the way like she was nothing to him. Before he could take another step... He felt something coming... Was an attack?! It felt like an arrow! **"Hmmm?"**

 **"Tiid Klo Ul! Wuld Nah Kest!"** He heard him shout... He saw him coming in at such a speed, it felt like time had slowed down! When all felt like it was okay, he saw the multiple cuts he had on his entire body! "It's over!" The Dragonborn stated as he fired a Sunhallowed Arrow into his head! He shouted in pain, but he wasn't done! He grabbed the both of them, as he slammed Serana to the ground, and throwing the Dragonborn outside into a wall!

Harkon smirked as he grabbed Serana's dagger, stabbing her own hand! She gave off a scream of pain that made the Dragonborn wake up! "Serana!" He needed to save her! **"Wuld Nah Kest!"** He shouted as the Whirlwind Sprint did it's power by getting him to the area! There he saw Serana on the ground with blood coming from her hand as Harkon stood over her...

 **"Serana... We've could've done so much..."** From his clothes, he pulled out an eleven arrow! **"It's too late...!"** He wiped Serana's blood from the knife onto the arrow, as it started to have an eerie glow to it... **"All I need now... Is the bow."**

"You'll never have it!" He shouted at him. The Dragonborn pointed his blade at him. "NEVER!"

 **"Then... Let's see if that's true..."** He charged at him with the warrior blocking his attack with his shield! He slashed at the Vampire Lord multiple times then kicking him in the chest! **"You...!"** He grappled him in a tight position - Throwing him right out the room again! They began to fight outside, with Dragonborn dropping at an incredible rate!

 **"Fus Ro Dah!"** He shouted at the ground to make the falling a bit slower that caused his landing to soften. Harkon simply crashed on the ground that caused a small dust cloud to form.

 **"You never quit..."**

"I'll take that as a compliment!" Harkon smirked at this, summoning gargoyles this time! They rose from the portals of summoning, ready for a fight! They grabbed him by the limps as they were ready to bite him! "Get off!" He freed his left arm to punch the one securing his right, slashing at them in such skill! Harkon was growing more furious at how useless his men were.

The Vampire Lord streched his wings to fly high in the air! With both his hands, he summoned forth a ball of light with black electricity running through it! That same black electricity started to shoot out in every direction possible, that barely made any room for the Dragonborn to dodge!

 **"So long!"** Harkon threw a black lightning bolt at him, with the Dragonborn using his shield to defend himself! The attack was strong that he could barely keep his ground! What he was planning was a suicide move right now! He threw his shield off to have his blade point at the lighting bolt, devouring it like no problem! **"WHAT?!"**

"Take this!" He swung his sword multiple times at the Vampire Lord with a blade of black lighting coming at him! His limps started to come apart, which made him worried! "You're finished!" The Dragonborn gave one final strike that caused Harkon to split in half... It was done...

He sheathed his blade to take a breath... Harkon was defeated. **"I don't think so...!"** His eyes couldn't believe what he was seeing! Harkon started to reform! Bloody veins appeared out of his body, as they started connecting together! However, his arm was shot at the Dragonborn! In the process it grabbed the bow!

"No!" Veins grabbed the arm as it was brought back to Harkon!

 **"You lose!"** He started to laugh uncontrollably... He pulled the arrow that was covered in Serana's blood then firing it right into the sun... **"It's complete!"** A loud boom was heard across the land which startled everyone. The sky began to darken into black, as The Sun was now a swirling orb of blood red and black...

Everyone in Skyrim saw this happen! The people began to panic with the children hiding as the infants cried. The Jarl's saw this horrible thing with their own two eyes! "Damn... What is happening?" Jarl Balgruuf asked himself.

"Sir!" A lone soldier came in with his weapons drawn out. "Vampires! Vampires are approaching the town sir!"

"WHAT?!" He had a look of fear and anger on his face. "Hold them off! Don't let them touch the town!" The Jarl ordered as they did what they were told. "I have a feeling... That 'He' is fighting a great evil once again."

"The vampires are coming!" The soldiers on the wall saw many of them! Many guards ran out to the battlefield, seeing many of those blood suckers... As they were about to attack, an unknown single arrow pierced two of them in the neck! They looked to see Aela the Huntress fired the shot, as the other Companions looked down at their enemies.

"BROTHERS!" Vilkas shouted at them. "WE FIGHT! TOGETHER!" Everyone cheered at this to jump down to the battlefield to rush at the army of vampires!

Everywhere in Skyrim, people were fighting! They never lost their hope or strength to fight! The Thieves Guild was defending the town of Riften with the guards.

Solitude fighting against all odds with the Imperial Empire. Winterhold with the Stormcloaks to keep them at bay! Ulfric used the almighty shout power to push and destroy the blood sucking bastards. "Defend the town! Defend the people!" He ordered as the guards only gave a mighty roar!

Everyone and everywhere... Skyrim held on...

"Harkon!" The Dragonborn's eyes changed once again to that of a dragon's! Harkon smirked as he threw the bow away, not needing it anymore.

 **"This power... I feel it!"** He laughed. **"I fear the Sun no more!"**

"But you'll fear me!" He charged at him with incredible speed to deliver a single slash down, having the Vampire Lord catch it with no problem! "What the?!"

 **"As I said before... You cannot harm me anymore..."**

"Just watch!" Serana's voiced said to him. Harkon felt a knife cutting deep into his back, but felt a number of cuts throughout his body! He backed away to see Serana fully healed, holding her dagger in a reverse grip. What also appeared was the bat-like wings on her back! "I won't let you win!"

"Serana...!"

"Don't move!" She told him. "Let me fight for you!"

 **"My Dear Serana... Do you really think you can kill me?"**

"I don't think... I know!" She has remarkable speed! The Vampire Maiden slashed at him multiple times that they couldn't even see it! The blood splattered everywhere with a good kick that sended him flying! Serana chased after him so that she could finish the fight! She gripped her dagger tightly, to slash across Harkon's chest!

His screams of pains were heard from where the Dragonborn stood. However, Harkon punched the ground to cause a shock wave that caught her off balance! The Vampire Lord took her by the legs and slammed her on the ground, before throwing her body through the sky and into the Castle's chambers. She smashed through the table, even going through the floor! **"Children..."** Harkon said as he licked his own blood on his fingers. **"You'll treasure them until they enter the Rebellious phase."** The dust and debris cleared to give him a perfect sight of his daughter, having an ebony dagger going through her abdomen, unconscious with a small stream of blood trailing down her mouth.

"D-Damn you!" The Dragonborn cursed as he was using a healing spell. When he was done, he picked up his sword and shield, ready to fight once again. Harkon landed on the ground as he had two powerful spells in his hands! The Vampire lord charged at the Dragonborn with a charged fire spell! His palm was almost in his face, only to have it blocked with his steel blade!

When Harkon was about to punch him yet the fist with blocked by his shield! It felt like it was trap of some sort! IT WAS! A magic spell was placed on the front of the shield that trapped his hand! **"W-WHAT THE?!"** Harkon was confused by this, seeing his opponents eyes were different.

 **"FUS RO DAH!"** He shouted to get him off balance! Taking the advantage at hand, The Dragonborn slashed away furiously at the Vampire Lord's body, seeing the blood spill all around them! With one final thrust, The Dragonborn stab through the Vampire Lord's chest to cause him great pain. He kicked the Vampire away, seeing he was exhausted and almost beaten...

He gave a loud roar to the sky, causing the winds to become violent! With the last of his strength, Harkon rushed to the Dragonborn who punched him in right in the face, taking his sword back. **"DIE!"** Harkon shouted as he surrounded his claws in a bloody red aura with black lightning. He brought them down when the Dragonborn slashed at him. Those hands were chopped off however as a Sunhallow Arrow piercing his throat stopped him from continuing the attack. Harkon turned around to see Serana, holding Auriel's Bow in her hands... The arrow went through his wind pipe so it was busted.

"Let's end this..." The Dragonborn said, causing his eyes to brighten... The Eyes of a Dragon. He held his blade close, taking a deep breath. The Skyforge Steel Sword he wielded was then surrounded by a beautiful light. In one slash, he cut Harkon in half. The body fell in two, trying his hardest to recover fast! The Dragonborn ran to Serana who was in great pain, clutching onto the dagger in her abdomen... "Serana!" He held her tight, placing his hand on hers. "On 3. Ready?" He asked, as she nodded in pain. "1, 2, 3!" They pulled it out with the Vampire shouting in pain.

"It hurts...!" She announced with the wound open wide. She laid down with The Dovahkiin using healing magic. It was closing, the blood stopped finally. "Thank you..." She smiled weakly, before her eyes widen. "LOOK OUT!" She warned, seeing a detached hand coming at him! He ducked quickly from the sudden swipe. They looked to see Harkon regenerating! His veins attaching to one another, the skin becoming whole!

Harkon swiped into The Dovakiin's stomach, launching him away! It hurt. Everything started to hurt! However, he could not give up... He stood up once again, keeping his soul high! Harkon was beyond the limit of anger, walking closely to him as he started conjuring up knives! With his power, the knives flew into the Dragonborn's body! More and more hit, causing him to lay back on the ground, almost passing out from pain...

 **"I WILL FINISH THIS!"** The Vampire Lord jumped high, using every once of strength he had, he grabbed a large piece of his castle! It was heavy enough to kill anyone! **"EAT THIS!"** With a jump, he started to come crashing down as he slammed the large piece of his castle onto where the Dragonborn was! To make sure it was completely over, Harkon made a dark aura surround his fist! He smirked as he started to rapidly punch the debris with large amounts of shock waves to make sure he was dead! **"USELESS USELESS USELESS USELESS USELESS USELESS!"** With one last punch, **"USELESS!-!-!"** he jumped off of the debris before it exploded from a powerful fire spell! **"I DID IT!"**

However, everything felt like it stopped... Everything did. His body couldn't move, not a twitch or anything! The flames stopped their movement aswell! "No... You didn't..." With all his might, he moved his head inch by inch to see... THE DRAGONBORN WAS ALIVE!

Harkon's eye began to twitch! Veins appearing on his forehead from his anger! **"I-Impossible!"**

"Tiid Los Diinaan... It helps me stop time. But it won't take even one second to finish you!" He slowly approached him with his hand tightening around his shoulder. "How does it feel to not move? It feels like coming out to breathe from water..." His grip tighten more to cause pressure pain onto Harkon's shoulder! "Then someone pulls you back in so you could drown!" In a swift motion, he cut off his legs with such speed! It caused Harkon to fall on the ground, as he saw his blood frozen in time. "Now time... Will flow..." Everything began to move again, with him bleeding out. However, instead of giving up, the Vampire Lord stood up again with incomplete attached legs! "I could kill you right now... Doing so will give a moment of peace for Skyrim, but killing you would leave a bad taste in my mouth!" The Vampire Lord's anger was reaching it's limits with the Nord that caused him to kneel! "How long will it take for your legs to heal? 5 seconds? 8 seconds? Doesn't matter! When that happens, I'll take you down, HARKON!"

 **"You... Will never win...!"** He announced, limping towards the Dragon Soul bearer... He held onto Auriel's Bow, taking only one Sunhallowed arrow left... This was it... Fire it at him, or at the sun? He knew the choice... The Dovahkiin fired it into the sky, seeing it disappear into the black and bloody red sun! Then it happened, the sun was shining beautifully once again. Harkon took cover into the shadows, but that wasn't going to happen. A single Sunhallowed sped through the wind and into Harkon's heart! **"NO!"**

The opening was there, as The Dovahkiin surrounded his blade in an aura that looked like a dragon! In one swipe, he slashed his blade so hard into the Vampire Lord that it sended him into the sky! The Sun was getting more powerful by the second, causing his skin to be burnt to a crisp! The sun engulfed the Vampire Lord, with his arms burning as the skin fell to only show his bones! **"NO! NOOOO!"** Light flashed through his eyes and mouth, his whole body burning... They did it... **"SERANA!"**

The Sun lighten up the day again, as all the Vampires started to burn. This was their advantage! Each and every bloodsucker died on the spot, causing all of Skyrim to cheer in victory!

The Dovahkiin and Serana held each other, seeing the now Skeletal remains of Harkon. The Dragonborn walked to the remains, picking up Harkons Blade and Armor. "That's it..." Serana said as she went to The Dragonborn. "No more..."

"What will you do now?" He asked her, only shurging at the question.

"I'm... Not sure." She said walking through the courtyard.

"Hey," The Dragonborn got her attention. "How does it feel, to kill your father?" His eyes faced the black and burned skeleton on the floor.

Serana looked at the skeleton, kicking the head hard like it was a ball! The head smashed into the wall, shattering into tiny fragments and dust. "Father or not, he had to be stopped..." She answered him.

"YOU TWO!" They turned around to see Isran standing near the giant hole in the wall. Waving at them for they smiled. "Hold on! We're throwing down a ladder!" The two smiled at each other when this happened.

The two went back into the cathedral room, seeing Isran and the others. "So it's over?" He asked them, only getting a nod. "The prophecy is no more, Harkon is now defeated."

"Thank the 9 Divines." Was all the Dragonborn said. Isran looked at the Vampire, having a look of guilt.

"I... I suppose this was difficult for you to handle." He guessed.

However, Serana shook her head. "I think my father really did died a long time ago." She said placing a hand on her left breast. "This was just... The end of something else." Serana glared at the skeleton in the courtyard. "I did what needed to be done. Nothing more."

"I think perhaps... I think you did more than that." He gave a smile to her. "You have my thanks." Everyone agreed to this. "Let's go home... All of us." Everyone walked through the castle, seeing everything that happened along the way. The dead bodies of fallen vampires, making Serana disgusted.

They were finally outside of the Castle, with Serana only looking back... "Hey," She got the Dovahkiin's attention. "You know how you asked what was I gonna do?" He nodded. "Well... I could stay with the Dawnguard, since they're kinda like family now." She smirked. "Buuut..."

"You wanna travel with me, don't you?"

"You got any other crazy adventures?"

With a chuckle from his throat he could only give one answer. "I'd love to have you come along." Without any hesitation; Serana hugged him tightly.

"Thanks..." Was all she said before they got in the boat. "Hey, did you see the Sunhallow Arrow that hit my father in the neck?"

"I did." He smirked. "I saw the direction where it came from and I saw a certain snow elf there." They chuckled. The fight they battled was one to go down in history forever more...

3 weeks went by after the great battle. The Dawnguard were known as powerful vampire killers throughout Skyrim once again, even taking over Castle Volkihar as a headquarters for other members. But what about the two? Well, they adventured through many times... They fought, laughed and trained together for the those weeks.

During those weeks, something beautiful happen between to the two. The Dragon and Maiden were no longer companions... But lovers. In the house of Breezehome, they shared a night of romance. Serana woke up, seeing that she layed her head on The Dragonborn's strong chest. The Vampire first kissed him on his lips, as he groaned. "Wake up, my Love." She said as he did.

"Morning..." He said as he kissed her. Serana gave into it, letting the blanket go. She showed him her wonderful pale beautiful breasts, as she was enjoying every minute of the touch. She crawled into covers again, making sweet passionate love.

When they were done, The Dragonborn heard knocking on the door. "Who could that be?" Serana asked. He got out of the bed to the railing of his room, looking down at the living room and the door.

"It's open!" He said to whoever was there. The person that was there, was Ysolda! She had a panicked look on her face. Her eyes went up to see the naked Dragonborn standing there. "What's wrong?"

"Weird... People are looking for you!" She said looking out. "They don't look too friendly either!"

"Calm down. We'll be out in sometime." She nodded then closed the door. Serana got up as she walked over to him.

"It'll be okay." Was all she said when she wrapped her arms around him. "Let's get changed." They did to cover themselves up. The Dragonborn went to the armory part of Breezehome, seeing his armor right there. He took every piece off, taking his sword once again.

The door open with the sun blinding them for a second with Serana putting on her hood. The town of Whiterun seemed like it should be. The trees that were part of the family in Whiterun were healthy, the children playing and some people chatting. "YOU!"

The Dragonborn saw two people... Dressed in the strangest clothing one could ever see. "How can I help you?" He remained calm.

"Are you called the Dragonborn?" The other asked only receiving a nod. "Well you're wrong!"

"For you are but a fake!" They drew their weapons, charging forth at them! "Your lies fall on deaf ear, Deceiver! The True Dragonborn comes... You are nothing but his shadow!" With no effort, he sliced them in half! "W-What?!"

"I will not let the both of you hurt the people of Skyrim...!" Was all he said. Their sliced in half bodies dropped to the floor as their blood was spilled. However, one thing stood out. A note?

Serana picked it up first as she read it. "Temple of Miraak?" She was confused. "Who is Miraak?"

"Miraak?" His eyes started to change to a dragon's! He grabbed his head in pain, with his eyes changing from normal blue to dragon every second. "Miraak..." The name... "It sounds... Somehow familiar, but I don't know who that is."

"Should we go find this Temple?" She suggested.

He only shook his head at this. "No, I fear it is too dangerous for you." Was all he said. "I will journey to the Greybeards first... Then find this, _Miraak_ in the note." They kissed once more.

"You _better_ make it back." Was all she said before getting kissed again.

"Count on it!" He walked away from the place, as Serana frowned. The atmosphere felt heavy, with wind blowing as they carried an eerie feeling.

Somewhere far... Someone waited... His masks eyes glew with a eerie green glow. He lived in a world where mortals are forbidden, but their curiosity got the best of them... A land where a Daedric Prince ruled...

 **"The time has come..."** This man walked up a stair case, to a level where it seems to be a place of the amazing knowledge... But deadly to mortals. **"I shall end it..."** He stopped in place. His right foot was two steps up more than the left, his left arm was going downwards across his chest as his right arm went across and his hand grabbed his left shoulder. We could only see his back, instead of the front side of his face as he was hiding in the shadows. **"We will see each other very soon... Dragonborn."**

 _ **TO BE CONTINUED**_

JoJo references! Miraak is doing one of Dio's poses! Harkon is shouting 'Useless Useless Useless!' Which is 'Muda Muda Muda!' in japanese and Dio's signature fight shout. Also Harkon is pretty much Dio in this story. Hope you enjoyed!

Also, one mod in this was Breezehome TNF - Elianora's Flavour.


End file.
